Code Lyoko: the Next Generation
by LorwynLoup
Summary: After 16 years, X.A.N.A. reawakens and starts reaking havoic on the Earth once again. However the children of the original Lyoko Warriors must take up the fight
1. Chapter 1

Code Lyoko NG Bios

Zia Della Robbia – She looks more like her father except she is a caramel color so she looks like she has a permanent tan. Her hair is black with natural blonde highlights. Very athletic, she gets her fashion from Sam. Zia loves Ulrich's work. She is the go to girl about Lyoko.

Anthea Belpois – looks like her grandmother, Anthea, except she wears square shaped maroon glasses. She is a computer genius. Only she can deactivate a tower.

Franz Belpois – He looks like Jeremie except he has a mix between Aelita's and Jeremie's hair color so it looks pink in the sun and blonde indoors. He is a computer genius. He shares Jeremie's fear of being virtualized.

William Dunbar Jr. – resembles his mother more than his father but he has his father's hair style along with a hoop through one ear. Has his father's attitude but is acts more like Sissi at times. Has a younger sister that attends Kadic. She is just like Sissi

Tatsuyoshi "Tate" Stern – looks like Ulrich but he has shoulder length dark brown hair which makes him look more like Yumi. He also prefers to dress in black. Like both of his parents he practices Pencak Salit.


	2. Book 1: New Beginnings

**It has come to my attention that Franz was never scanned. Here is the updated version where Franz has been scanned after Anthea ran out of the Factory.**

Code Lyoko: the Next Generation

Book 1: New Beginnings

It has been 16 years since the Lyoko Warriors defeated X.A.N.A and shut down the supercomputer. Little did the Warriors know that X.A.N.A had hidden a small portion of himself in a satellite and over the last 16 years he had regained strength and was waiting for the time to strike again.

A few months after the shutdown, Odd Della Robbia decided to give his crush, Samantha Knight, another chance. Ulrich Stern told Yumi Ishiyama he was head over heels for her. Jeremie Belpois finally said the 3 words that Aelita Schaeffer had waited 2 years hear "I love you." After finally being accepted into the group Elisabeth "Sissi" Delmas matured greatly, becoming more focused on her friends rather than her popularity. This caught the eye of William Dunbar and they started dating.

3 years later, Yumi and William were graduating, leaving the others behind for their final year at Kadic Academy. On the day of Yumi's and William's graduation, Ulrich proposed to Yumi near the manhole that lead to the Factory. William also proposed to Sissi. Both girls said yes.

1 year later on the day of everyone's graduation, Odd proposed to Sam and Jeremie took Aelita to the Factory and proposed to her and just like before both girls said yes.

Over the course of the next two years Ulrich became a famous writer (writing about the adventures in Lyoko), Aelita became a famous singer joining the Subdigitals, Odd became a pro skate/snowboarder, Jeremie found a job working for the National Center of Space Research, and William took over his Dad's company. During these two years, Yumi gave birth to a son (Tatsuyoshi), Sissi gave birth to a son (William Jr.), Sam had a daughter (Zia), and Aelita had twins, a boy (Franz) and a girl (Anthea).

10 years later the Warrior's children are attending Kadic Academy and this is where our story begins.

Franz Belpois climbed the steps to the girl's dorm level with his two best friends Tatsuyoshi "Tate" Stern and William Dunbar Jr. Franz was looking for his sister. Of course it didn't take much all he had to do was follow the faint music of his mother's song. Franz leaned against the door frame of Anthea's room listening to the words their mother used to sing to them before they moved to Kadic. Anthea was sitting at her computer while Zia Della Robbia, the fourth member of their gang and Anthea's roommate, was sitting on her bed reading the newest Ulrich Stern novel. Anthea was singing along with the music playing from her computer.

"…It can shadow human nature. And all that we need, is the way to find the answer. But one thing is sure, you can count on us for good! Here we are, going far, to save all that we love; if we give all we've got, we will make it through. Here we are, like a star, shinning bright on your world…"

"Today, make Evil go away!" Franz finish.

Anthea turned her music down "Sorry Franz, I don't have any extra parts for your project."

"That's creepy." Zia muttered without looking up from her book.

"Hey, the telepathy came with the twin." Franz said

"It's _still_ creepy."

"Isn't there an old abandoned factory nearby?" asked Will, "Couldn't you just get the parts from there. I really need an A on this project."

"The Factory is just a legend." Zia replied.

"The factory does exist. My dad told me that some of his stories are based on places around town just the names have been changed and some of the descriptions are different. Zia, is that one of my dad's Diaries of the Virtual Warriors books?" asked Tate.

"Yes. Why?"

"Let me see it please."

Zia put a bookmark in the book and handed the book to Tate. Tate flipped through the book and stopped at a page and started reading out loud. "_The four friends went to the massive park on Lakanal College's campus. Hidden under a manhole was one of the secret entrances to the sewers that lead to the Factory._"

Tate then flipped to the front of the book, went to Anthea's printer/scanner and scanned the picture of the map of Lakanal College. He opened Paint and started messing with the picture and after a few minutes of silence Tate said. "Recognize the map?"

The picture now showed a map of Kadic Academy. "My dad flipped the picture so it was upside down and backwards. He also added three buildings."

"So, who's up for an adventure?"

After 2 hours of searching, the gang finally found the manhole. After making sure no one was looking, they climb down the latter and started the long trek through the sewer to the Factory.

After a 30 minute walk through the sewers, the gang reached a series of bars blocking their path. The only way to go was up. After climbing the ladder, the gang found themselves on the bridge facing the entrance to the old factory. After swinging down old cables, the gang stood facing the Factory Lift.

"Wow!" Will said looking around in wonder.

"It seems that a password is required to operate the elevator." Franz said looking at the keypad. "Well Mr. Stern has been right so far, Tate, is there anything in the books about the passcode?"

"I've only read Dad's work one or twice so I don't know."

Zia thought for a second and finally said "Unlike Tatsuyoshi here, I love Mr. Stern's work. So give me a minute."

Zia punched in the numbers 1379. Nothing happened. Then she tried 9731. The doors closed and they went down to the Lab.

When the doors opened the children stepped out and surveyed the room. Steel beams created a giant circle above a platform in the center of the room. And surrounding the platform was a very large 4 screened computer.

"Um Franz, Anthea, I think this is your area of expertise." Tate said.

"Wow!" the twins said together. "Let's check it out."

Anthea went to start up the computer but it didn't turn on.

"Zia and I will go down to the bottom floor and see if the power switch is there." Tate said.

Zia and Tate got back into the elevator and hit the bottom button. The thick steel doors closed and sent the two down to the Supercomputer.

Zia and Tate stepped out and walked towards the base of the Supercomputer. There was a strange symbol on the top. "It looks like an eye." Tate said

Suddenly a panel opened on the side of the base revealing a lever. "Should we pull it?" Zia asked

"No, let's go get the others first."

Tate stayed behind while Zia went to get the others. When Zia returned with the others they voted. Tate walked over and pulled the lever down. The air grew cold as a tower arose from the smoke. The gang went back to the lab and Franz fired up the supercomputer. The platform behind the computer lit up and a diagram of Lyoko appeared.

Nobody really paid attention to the holomap. They were more interested in the six pictures on the computer screen. Franz was the first to find his voice. "It's our parents. You don't think…no way…that's impossible."

Anthea completed Franz's thought " You don't think Xanadu is a real place do you?"

"I don't know but check this folder out."

Franz clicked the folder labeled Diary. There was a bunch of video clips. Franz clicked on the first one. The video loaded and a young blond boy in a blue turtle neck and glasses sitting where Franz now sat appeared on the screen.

"Diary of Jeremie Belpois, October 09." Jeremie told the story of how he found the supercomputer and Aelita, how he, Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich became friends, and about X.A.N.A and Lyoko. The children just sat there staring at the screen when a beeping noise caught their attention. Franz quickly located the sound and said "Activated tower in the Forest Sector. Should we check it out or shut down the computer?"

Before anyone could answer, Will's cellphone rang. It was his little sister.

"Hey, What's up Lily? Whoa, whoa, whoa slow down and tell me what is wrong…Electricity monster attacked you and your friends and headed towards town. Ok, Lily, get Katelyn and Winnie to the infirmary and get yourself checked out. I will be there as soon as I can." Will hung up the phone. "Franz, can you pull up the local news on the computer?"

"Hold on…there." The top screen now showed a petite blonde reporter on the street where a giant ball of electricity was blowing up the transformers around town.

"We gotta go deactivate the Tower." Will said.

"I'll stay here. You guys go down to the Scanner Room." Franz said as he put the headphones on.

The other four ran to the Lift and headed for the Scanner Room.

"Will is going to stay behind and will be virtualized last." Tate said as he pulled his hair into a ponytail.

Tate, Zia, and Anthea each stepped into a coffin like chamber. Franz's voice came in through an intercom in the scanner room. "Transfer Tatsuyoshi, Transfer Zia, Transfer Anthea. Scanner Anthea, Scanner Zia, Scanner Tatsuyoshi. Virtualization!"

"OW!" All three said in unison as they started to pick themselves up off the ground.

"OW!" Will said two seconds after the others did.

Once standing they got a view of the Forest Sector. Millions of trees and a green path hovered in midair. Finally everyone got a look at each other and saw what everyone was wearing. They were all in a formfitting jumpsuit but these had more too them.

Will's jumpsuit was pure white with black armor on his chest and shoulders, gray spiked gauntlets covered his wrists, and one white boot and the other black which stopped just below his knee caps. Scarlet red lines ran around his body. The Zweihander William Jr. wielded was dark gray with black veins running up it with a black hilt and the Eye of X.A.N.A above it, it kind of frightened Will. However it was extremely light. Lighter then Will expected the massive weapon to be.

The top half of Tatsuyoshi's jumpsuit was a dark purple with grayish Sakura flowers printed on it. On the upper part of his back was a small picture of a light red Japanese dragon. Around his waist, Tate wore a big bright yellow sash that held two small fans up against the small of his back. Around his forearms were light red guards. The bottom-half of Tate's jumpsuit was made up of black calf high pants with pink lines around the knee caps over the tan jumpsuit. He wore dark brown loafers. On his back he carried two katana sheaths without hilts. His hair was up in a bun.

Zia was wearing a 2 piece purple jumpsuit and kitty ears on her head. Her face was adorned with 6 thin purple lines that met at her nose. The top half was a short turtleneck sleeveless shirt that stopped at the bottom of her ribcage. The emblem on her chest was that of a tiger. She had elbow length gloves that looked like paws with sharp claws sticking out the tips of her fingers. The bottom half of the jumpsuit started below her bellybutton and flared out like bellbottoms covering most of the silver boots. Zia also had a long tail. There were silver strips covering the jumpsuit so Zia looked like a tiger.

Anthea looked just like her mother. The first thing she noticed was she wasn't wearing glasses instead under her eyes were 2 maroon L shaped markings. She touched her ears. They were pointed like an elf's with a red and white ball earring attached to her left ear. Her jumpsuit was a two piece sleeveless suit like Zia's. The top piece was a sleeveless pale yellow top with a thick hot pink strip with a baby pink border running across her chest. The top stopped at the bottom of her ribcage. Anthea noticed she was wearing a pale yellow see-through skirt and that the sides of her pants underneath the skirt were baby pink and the center was hot pink and that they merged with her shoes that were a mixture of hot and baby pink with pale yellow lines. Her pants were decorated with violet ribbons that wrapped around her calves and violet fingerless elbow length gloves adorned her arms. Around her right wrist was a star shaped bracelet.

"That is _so_ not fair!" Zia said. "Not only am I a giant purple cat but neither Anthea or I have any weapons."

"Actually according to this document on the computer, our parent's had a number of individual powers. And it looks like we have inherited our parent's outfits we might have inherited their powers as well. " Franz's voice boomed across the forest. "Zia, your father had something called Laser Arrow, he could produce a shield, and he could run very fast when he was on all fours."

Zia pointed her fist at a tree and thought about an arrow shooting out of it. A silver arrowhead shot towards the tree. "Whoa! Cool!"

Tate took the Tessen Fans out of his sash and opened one up to examine it. The fans had a hot pink design were the plates connected and quickly faded out to white with tiny red flowers in random spots on the design. Tate decided to throw one. The designs disappeared as the fan glowed hot pink and became more saw like. It circled back around and Tate caught it and closed it. "Cool! I like them but what's up with the sheaths?" Tate examined the fans while closed. When they were closed they didn't look like normal fans. Then it hit Tate he put the end of the fans to the opening on the sheaths and pulled up. Two gleaming katanas appeared out of their home. He put the katanas away and the fans broke off.

"Tate, apparently your father had three abilities. One was called Super-sprint, which allowed him to run extremely fast. One was called Triplicate. It allowed him to clone himself into three people. The last is more of an ability. It's called Triangulate. It allowed him to create a triangle around his enemy and confuse them. Your mother also had Telekinesis." Franz informed them.

"Sis, apparently Lyoko was created by our grandfather. Mom lived on Lyoko for 9 years before Dad reactivated the supercomputer. She was called the Princess of Lyoko. Mom was the only one who could deactivate the red towers. After she came to Earth, she gained a weapon called Energy Field. It's a ball of energy that could be used as a shield or a weapon. Mom could also create things on Lyoko. Let me ask, do you have a star bracelet?"

"Yes."

"It was a gift from Dad to Mom. Swipe your hand over it."

When Anthea slid her hand over the bracelet, pink wings appeared on her back.

"Cool."

"William, there is something up with your father's profile. It says William Dunbar's powers while under X.A.N.A.'s control. He had powers called Super Smoke, which is like Super-sprint except much faster. Levitation, Energy Blade which sent out a wave of energy at enemies, and Energy Absorb which allowed your father to absorb my mother's energy field and send a charged blast at enemies."

"Shall we go find the tower?" Will asked.

Franz gave them the coordinates and the gang set out. The activated tower was about 200 yards away when Franz said "Guys, you have company."

A swarm of five Hornets and two Krabs were preparing for an attack.

"Will, come with me to take out these Krabs. Girls, you have long range weapons so you take out those Hornet things" Tate said.

"Super-sprint!"

"Super Smoke!"

Will dissolved into the ground in a cloud of black smoke. Tate took off at the speed of sound towards the Krabs. Zia raised her arm and aimed at the leader of the group of Hornets.

"Laser Arrow!" the silver arrow missed the leader but hit the one behind it and the Hornet exploded. "GUYS, FIND AND HIT THE EYE TATTOO!"

"Energy Field!" Anthea held out her hand as a hot pink ball of energy formed in the palm of her hand. She aimed at the Hornets and threw the ball but missed the enemy completely.

Tate and Will where having their own problems with their opponents as well. Tate discovered that the katanas needed to recharge after being used and was using his fans as a shield from the Krab's laser attack. Will was trying to dodge the attacks and look for the Eye of X.A.N.A. at the same time. Tate was using one fan to block and the other to try to unsheathe one of his blades. Nothing happened. In frustration Tate threw both fans at the Krab. The hot pink circles hit the top of the Krab's shell and the Krab exploded. The fans circled back around and as Tate caught them they closed. Tate tried opening them but the fan remained closed. He finally caught on. "_I get it every other attack is a different weapon."_

The fans finally fused with the blades as Tate rushed to help Will. Everyone was trying not to get devirtualized that they didn't notice the giant jellyfish type monster approaching Anthea. It was only when William cried out as he vanished into a cloud of floating blue squares that Anthea noticed the Scyphozoa behind her. Everyone stood there as they realized Will was the first to be devirtualized.

‡‡‡‡

Back on Earth, Will climbed out of the scanner chamber and climbed the latter to join Franz in the Lab. "Call your sister Will and see how she is doing."

Will took out his cellphone, called Lily and put it on speaker. "Hey sis, how are your friends? Are they feeling better?"

"Did you hit your head, Doofus? We're fine, we're at lunch."

"I gotta go sorry to bother you" Will said before he hung up the phone. "It was a trick. There is an activated tower but the attack was a set up to get us on Lyoko. Why though?"

Franz's eyes got huge as he said one word, "Anthea."

That's when he noticed the Scyphozoa. "GUYS! THE SCYPHOZOA HAS MY SISTER! STOP IT!" Franz yelled into Lyoko.

‡‡‡‡

As Franz's voice boomed across Lyoko, Zia finished off the last Hornet and Tate defeated the second Krab. Tate used Super-sprint to return to Zia's side. Zia fired an arrow that hit the eye but it just went through the membrane of the jellyfish creature that was doing something to Anthea. Tate threw his fans. The fans sliced through one of the tentacles holding Anthea. The Scyphozoa dropped Anthea and retreated. Tate ran to catch his falling friend.

"Thanks for catching me."

"No problem, Princess."

"Princess?" Anthea asked raising an eyebrow.

Tate's cheeks felt hot but due to his virtual form he couldn't blush as he set Anthea down. "I-I-It's what my dad and Zia's dad calls your mother. It finally makes sense. Aelita was the Princess of Lyoko and that makes you the new princess. Are you ok?"

"I feel a little funny but I'm alright."

"Ok, let's deactivate this tower and shut down the supercomputer."

The three warriors started running the remaining 200 yards to the tower. Anthea put her hand on the base of the tower. It shimmered and her hand went through. Anthea walked into the tower. All around the inside binary code ran in little groups around the massive blue tower. The eye of X.A.N.A. lit up as she walked to the center circle. Anthea slowly rose to the floating platform above her. Anthea saw a screen in the center of the platform. She put her hand on it and the word "_Aelita_" flashed on the screen. The name vanished and two words were automatically typed into the screen.

_C-O-D-E_ _L-Y-O-K-O_

The binary numbers that surrounded the tower fell into the dark void below. "Tower Deactivated." Anthea said as she was being devirtualized.

‡‡‡‡

The group gathered at the supercomputer Franz said "Lyoko is too dangerous to have on. We need to shut it down and forget about it." He pulled the handle down and Anthea collapsed.

Zia caught her and set her down. She checked for a pulse but Anthea's heart had stopped. "Quick! Turn the supercomputer back on."

Franz pulled the lever once more and as the supercomputer reactivated, Anthea woke up feeling extremely weak. "Why am I on the floor?"

Franz ignored her and said "Tate, help her into the scanner."

On the way up Anthea was starting to get scared. She couldn't read Franz's mind and no one looked happy. Tate and Anthea got out of the lift as the others continued up to the lab. Tate helped his friend into the scanner and shut the door.

"Scanner, Anthea." Franz's voice sounded through the room. About a minute later the chamber doors opened up and Anthea stepped out. Tate once again helped Anthea to the Lift and into the Lab.

"Oh no! This is not good." Franz said with worry.

"What's wrong with me, Franz? I am really getting scared here. I can't read your thoughts and I feel really weak." Anthea said.

"X.A.N.A. stole something from you."

"What? What did he steal?" Anthea asked.

"Dad's…" Franz faltered.

"What about Dad? Tell me, NOW." Anthea forced with what little strength she had left.

"Dad's genetic code. It's missing. Ninety percent of Dad's genetic code is missing from your DNA. X.A.N.A. replaced it with a computer code. In other words, you are now linked to Lyoko just like Mom was. I'm going to activate the Return to the Past program and hope that that will fix it."

Franz typed a code into the supercomputer, pushed the Enter button, and said "Return to the Past NOW!"

A bright white light erupted from the center platform where the holomap was. It enveloped the world erasing the memory of all of Earth's inhabitants, except those who have visited Lyoko, and sent them back in time.

‡‡‡‡

Tate and Will were walking with Franz to Anthea's room. They were explaining to Franz what had happened the day before. Franz was never scanned into the Computer so his memory was erased. Franz stood there in his sister's doorway. Anthea sat, on the brink of tears from worry, at her computer listing to her mother's song. Zia was reading her book and Tate and Will were standing behind Franz. "Come on, Anthea. We need to go see if the trip did anything."

The five of them headed back to the Factory. While Franz, Tatsuyoshi, Zia, and Will got off the lift at the Lab, Anthea headed for the Scanner Room. The Lift doors opened and she got off. Anthea stood in front of one of the scanners, took a deep breath and stepped inside. She was still trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to come out.

Franz scanned his sister and waited for her to be present to reveal his findings. Once Anthea arrived in the Lab. Franz said "I'm so sorry Anthea. Your DNA is still messed up." The tears that were threating to come out finally did. Anthea turned around and ran out of the Lab and out of the Factory.

She ran to the Hermitage which now belonged to the Belpois family as a vacation home. Anthea slid the key into the lock and ran upstairs to her bedroom. She stood there in the doorway of her room for a fraction of a second trying to see past her tears to figure out who was sitting on her bed. Anthea ran straight into the outstretched arms of her mother.

"Shhhhhh. It's ok Sweetheart." Aelita said while she rubbed her daughter's back trying to calm her down. "Here we are, going far, to save all that we love; if we give all we've got, we will make it through. Here we are, like a star, shinning bright on your world…"

Feeling like she was five years old again, Anthea listened to the original lullaby version of her mother's song that always calmed her down when she was upset. Anthea inhaled the sweet scent of her mother's perfume, apples and freesia. "T-t-today, make Evil go away."

"Now then, Sweetheart, tell me what happened on Lyoko."

"Momma, how did you know I was on Lyoko?"

"The Return to the Past. The I.D. cards on the supercomputer were never erased so we, Ulrich and Yumi Stern, Odd Della Robbia, William Dunbar Sr., and your father and I will always know when a Return to the Past is activated. So now tell me about Lyoko."

Anthea told her mother about everything but broke down once again when she reached the part about her DNA.

"Her DNA is messed up, Mom. She is linked to the supercomputer." said Franz from the doorway "Sorry I took so long to get here. I needed to be scanned."

A little while later, after Anthea had finally calmed down and was trying to recompose herself, and the others arrived at the Hermitage; Aelita explained the situation to the Anthea, Tate, Franz, Zia, and Will. She also explained that X.A.N.A. wasn't completely destroyed. "Kids, Anthea's DNA fragment is being stored either on a Replika, or somewhere on Lyoko itself. If you find her DNA, Anthea should become whole again. X.A.N.A. is still free from Lyoko but he still needs the towers to get into the real world. We will help you where we can but we must turn the fight over to you."

"Don't worry Mrs. Belpois. We can handle it." said Will.

"Don't worry Anthea, we will get your missing fragment back and return you to normal." Tate said.

"Listen to Tatsuyoshi, Sweetheart. All of you will need to protect Anthea when she is on Lyoko for she is now the new Princess of Lyoko. She is the only one who can deactivate the forty-one towers that reside in Lyoko." Aelita said.

"Thank you. You guys are the best friends a girl could ask for."

"So what are we going to do now?" Will Jr. asked.

"We are going to continue to go to school and when X.A.N.A. decides to rear his ugly head we will be ready to defeat him. We will carry on in our parent's footsteps and become the defenders of the world. We will become the new Lyoko Warriors and defeat X.A.N.A. once and for all." Anthea replied wiping the remaining tears from her eyes. The fire in her eyes said that she was determined to retrieve what was stolen and put X.A.N.A down permanently.


	3. Book 2: A Rose by Any Other Name

**Note: I made a numerical mistake in book 1. The timeline of Ulrich's book series is around Episode 26: The Key. Meaning there were 5 friends not 4.**

**Note: Amber= Aelita, Jean= Jeremie, Belle= Yumi.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko**

Code Lyoko: the Next Generation

Book 2: A Rose by Any Other Name

Anthea was lying in her bed at the Hermitage. Her mother canceled her show to stay with her sick daughter. 2 days had passed since Anthea and her friends reactivated the supercomputer and went to Lyoko. During their trip Anthea got captured by the Scyphozoa and had her father's genetic code replaced with a computer code linking her to the supercomputer. During those two days Anthea felt miserable. She had a terrible migraine and her whole body was sore. That was when it happened. Anthea's hand turned transparent.

"MOMMA!" Anthea screamed in fright.

Aelita ran up the stairs as fast as she could. "What's wrong, Sweetheart?"

Anthea raised her transparent hand and showed her mother. Upon seeing this Aelita, picked up her cellphone and called Franz.

"Franz, call Tate and tell him to meet me at the Hermitage immediately. Then call the other warriors and tell them to meet us at the Factory. Your sister is disintegrating. Bye."

"What does disintegrating mean?" Anthea asked.

"It means that the atoms in your body are splitting. Basically your body is being devirtualized. We need to get you back to Lyoko."

The doorbell rang and Aelita went to answer it. Tatsuyoshi ran from his science class straight to the Hermitage. "What's up Mrs. Belpois?" Tate asked

"That was fast." Aelita said.

"Science class was canceled due to Mrs. Hertz being sick. We were supposed to be in the greenhouse today. I was already on my way over when Franz called so I ran the rest of the way."

"Anthea is disintegrating. I need your help to get her back to the factory."

"Oh! Let's go." Tate said.

Tate climbed the stairs and went to Anthea's door. He knocked and slowly went in. Anthea was up but leaning against the wall next to her closet. Aelita walked towards the door and said, "I'm going to go to the factory and get everything ready. We need to send her to Lyoko after we scan her." then promptly left.

After Anthea was somewhat dressed she put her arms around Tate's neck as he picked her up. Despite Tate's slim stature he was the strongest kid at Kadic. He slowly walked down the stairs and out into the cool autumn air. He walked around back and approached a large metal door that was slightly open. He pushed it open with his foot and set Anthea down to close the door. After picking Anthea back up he descended the stairs that lead to the sewers. Anthea was starting to doze off and this time her whole body started to become transparent. "ANTHEA!" Tate yelled and she awoke and her body became solid again. "You need to stay awake."

"Too tired." Anthea mumbled as she closed her eyes once more.

Tate hated what he was about to do but he had no other choice. "Nice PJs Anthea Maya Belpois."

This got Anthea's attention and looked at her sleep pants. She was wearing pink and black Hello Kitty sleep pants and a matching long sleeved top. She blushed and said "It's not nice to tease people when they're sick. And never use my full name again. Or I will seriously hurt you. Please let me sleep."

"Sorry, I can't do that, Anthea Maya. I'm not going to let you vanish on my watch. Your mother would kill me. Anyway I never took you for a Hello Kitty girl."

"Shut up. I had no choice. All my other pajamas are back at my dorm room."

Tate kept teasing Anthea about everything until they were about half way to the Factory. "Tate, put me down close to the edge." Anthea panicked.

Tate put Anthea down and what little was in her stomach, splashed into the clear water below.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine, a little weak but I'll survive."

Tate picked Anthea back up and started walking down the sewers again. At last they reached the latter that would take them to the bridge in front of the factory. "Can you climb?" Tate asked her.

"I can try." Anthea said as Tate put her down.

Anthea grabbed the bottom rung and slowly pushed herself up. Once she was half way up Tate started to climb. It was slow progress but Anthea finally made it to the bridge. She sat down, exhausted, and waited for Tate. Thankfully he didn't take long. Tate picked her back up and carried her into the Factory. He took the long was around to the Factory Floor rather than taking the rope down. The two then went to the Lift where Anthea entered the four digit code to activate it. The Lift took them down to the Lab. The thick steel doors slid open and Aelita and Franz met them. "Tate, take my daughter to the Scanner Room" Aelita said.

Tate did just that and after Anthea was scanned he helped her back to the Lab.

"Just as I feared." Franz said. "The computer code is eating away at Anthea's DNA. It's trying to make her into a computer program."

"Anthea, Sweetheart. We are going to send you to Lyoko and hopefully that will stop the disintegrating." Aelita said trying to calm her daughter down once more. "We don't know if it has affected your powers so, we are sending Tate into Lyoko with you since he is the only one available at the moment. After we virtualize you two, I have a show to do in Paris that I cannot cancel. I will be back in two days. Franz is going to try and modify Code: Earth and hopefully it will get you back on earth. But for now you too hurry back down to the scanners." Aelita said as Anthea turned transparent once again.

Tate picked Anthea up and ran to the Lift. He pushed the down button and the steel doors closed. Less than a minute later the doors opened again. Tate carried Anthea to one of the coffin like chambers and set her down. The chamber closed as Tate got into another one. "Ok Franz, we're ready."

"Transfer Tatsuyoshi, Transfer Anthea, Scanner Tatsuyoshi, Scanner Anthea. Virtualization!"

Tate and Anthea dropped into the Ice Sector. Glaciers rose up to meet the dark sky. The ground area they landed was tinted an icy blue that seemed to give off its own source of light. "How do you feel?" Tate asked.

"Much better." Anthea said as she punched Tate in the arm as hard as she could.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That was for teasing me. And this…" Anthea punched Tate again, "is for using my full name."

"However, this…" Anthea kissed Tate on the cheek. "…is for saving my life."

Tate was thanking his lucky stars that he was on Lyoko instead of Earth. His cheeks felt a little hot but thankfully his virtual form didn't show it.

"Come on Princess. We need to find a Tower." Tate said clearing his voice.

The two of them took off for the nearest Tower. Tate prayed that none of X.A.N.A's monsters would attack. Thankfully his prayers were answered. Anthea and Tate made it to the Tower in one piece. Now all they had to do was wait.

‡‡‡‡‡

Back on Earth in the deserted science building electricity sparked. A Specter appeared and floated out the open window and into the wild rose bush below where it started to grow.

‡‡‡‡

"Tate, Anthea, I have a problem." Franz said, "I can't find Code: Earth. Can you search the Lyoko database to see if the file was stored in Lyoko?"

"Will do Franz." Anthea said.

"Ok, you two have about four hours to kill before the others are released from classes. Speaking of which, my Italian class is about to start so I have to go. I will talk to you guys in about two hours. After Italian I have History class." Franz said before he took the earpiece out and set it on the keyboard and walked out of the Factory.

Back on Lyoko, Tate and Anthea were waiting in the Tower. Anthea was the platform looking at the data in the computer unfortunately it wielded little results.

"Hey Tate, aren't there four special towers that link up to Carthage?"

"Yeah I think so. I believe there called Way Towers."

"I think we need to Tower hop to the Ice Sector's Way Tower." Anthea said.

"Alright let's go."

Anthea went to the edge of the lower platform and jumped with Tate following behind. They hopped through seven Towers before finally arriving at the Way Tower. Anthea floated up to the upper platform and started sifting through the data. This time, Anthea's search proved successful.

"I found Code: Earth, unfortunately it's in Carthage." Anthea said. "Tate, are you listening?"

Tate didn't answer.

"TATSUYOSHI!" Anthea yelled.

"What?" asked Tate as he came to his senses. "Sorry. Did you say something?"

"Yes. I found Code: Earth. It's in Carthage. Are you okay? You've been staring at the eye of X.A.N.A. on the floor for like 40 minutes now."

"Yeah, I'm all right. The symbol looks familiar and I can't place where I've seen it before." He replied.

"Of course you've seen it before. You saw it two days ago on the supercomputer, on the monsters, even in the Lab." Anthea said.

"No, I've seen it before. Before we discovered Lyoko." Then it hit Tate. "On my dad. Dad has a tattoo of the eye of X.A.N.A. on his arm. Come to think of it I think my mom has the same tattoo just above her hip."

"Now that you mention it, my mother has it on her waist and my dad has it on his arm as well. I guess with all that's happened lately we didn't realize that the eye of X.A.N.A. has been around us since birth."

"Anyway do you want to wait for the others or do you want to go to Cartage?" asked Tate.

"I don't think I can access the transport pod from this side of the computer. I do however need to practice on my aim, and see if I have my mother's ability to create.

‡‡‡‡

Franz stopped at a large tree close to the edge of the park. He had to catch his breath. That's when he heard a small mew. Franz looked up and saw a cat that looked like a miniature silver tiger resting on one of the branches. It was Zia's Egyptian Mau.

"Cleo, where have you been? Zia has been looking for you for 2 days now."

"Mrrp."

"Don't let Jim catch you." said Franz.

"Don't let me catch who, Belpois?"

"Uh...uh…me, Jim. I'm late for class and I didn't want to get caught looking like I was trying to skip."

"Ok. Wait. What are you doing in this area of the park during a school day?" asked Jim as he starts guiding Franz towards the court yard.

"Anthea fell ill so my mom came to the Hermitage to take care of her."

"You remind me a lot of Aelita and Jeremie. Those two and their friends got into a lot of mischief."

"Really? What kind of mischief?" Franz asked.

"I'd…uh… I'd rather not talk about it. Anyway, get to class Belpois, and tell your mother I said hi."

Franz ran the rest of the way to his Italian class. He never saw how much the plants had grown in such a short period of time.

‡‡‡‡

"That makes four hits and 10 misses" Tate informed Anthea.

Anthea had sung a small glacier into creation and was using it as target practice. Tate was keeping score of how many she hit and how many she missed. Anthea was about to throw another Energy Field when a swarm of Hornets appeared. The three Hornets shot acid at the ground creating a veil of poisonous smog.

"Super-sprint!" Tate yelled as he ran through the smog fusing the fans to the twin swords that appeared from their obsidian black sheaths.

Tate jumped and slammed one sword into one. The blade snapped off as soon as the attack hit. Killing the leader Hornet and leaving himself with his one Tessen Fan and one sword. It was then that Tate starting to feel the effects of the poison.

The other two hornets fired their lasers at Anthea. The lasers hit Anthea causing her to lose 30 life points and pushed her back into the tower. Tate threw his fan but it missed his target. It was coming back to Tate when he concentrated the fan wobbled in the air and turned around it struck one of the remaining Hornets and returned. The last hornet fired his laser and hit Tate in the chest. He was down to 65 life points. Instead of fighting Tate turned and ran for the tower. The Hornet fired his laser and it hit Tate right in the back and pushed him into the tower and right into the Data Stream. Anthea who recovered her life points jumped down into the stream.

‡‡‡‡

Back on Earth X.A.N.A. made his move. The park looked like a jungle. He took energy from the jungle he created and worked his way up the buildings of Kadic Academy. Franz was in history class and Will and Zia were just getting out of math class when the sunlight from the windows vanished. Will and Zia looked at the windows and saw vines crawling up the school. Zia and Will ran down the hall towards Franz's class room. When they got to the classroom the windows shattered as giant thorns ripped their way through the window.

"We need to get at least one of us out of here and to the Factory." Will said to Zia and Franz.

"Well I should go. I'm the only one who can help Tate and Anthea through Lyoko and to the Tower." Franz said.

"Alright lets go" Zia said.

The gang started to run to the front doors. The doors had been taken completely off their hinges. The vines wriggled their way into the school. "Great now how are we supposed to get out?" Franz asked.

Franz wasn't paying attention when a vine wrapped around him and threw him into a wall knocking him unconscious. Will and Zia ran to help him when Will heard a familiar scream. "Lily." Will picks Franz up and carries him into a nearby classroom. Lily's classroom.

"Will, you stay here and defend the school. I'll go to Lyoko. I can get Anthea to get me there." Zia said. "Plus I may know a way to get down to the sewers."

"Then go." Will said.

Zia ran off through the halls jumping over the vines and other debris trying to get to the sewers through the boiler room. It took her 10 minutes to get to the boiler room. She went in and put her hand on the door knob of a big red door. "_Please lead to the sewers."_ She prayed.

Zia turned the knob and opened the door. "YES!"

Zia took off down the sewer. Half way through she grabbed a skateboard that they had put by the manhole in the park just two days prior. She hopped on and rode the last quarter mile down the sewer. She raced up the latter and over the bridge and down the rope that led to the Factory Floor. She entered the code and rode the Lift down to the Lab. The doors opened and a beeping sound came from the computer. The computer stopped beeping and told Zia where the activated Tower was. She grabbed the head set and called into Lyoko.

‡‡‡‡‡

Anthea landed gracefully onto the platform and poked her head out the tower. She saw orange sand and pillars of rocks. The sky was light orange. "Well, Tate is not in the Desert Sector."

"Anthea" Zia's voice rumbled across the Desert Sector. "Are you there?"

"Hi, Zia. Is class really over this soon?"

"No, X.A.N.A. is attacking your brother is unconscious so I'm here. Is Tate with you?"

"No some Hornets attacked and he got pushed into the tower and fell into a different sector. I'm trying to find him."

"The computer says he is in the Forest Sector and the Activated Tower is in the Mountain Sector."

"Ok. I'm going to go get Tate and head to the Mountain Sector." Anthea pulled her head back the tower and jumped off the ledge. When she landed again, she found Tate on the platform. "What kept ya?" Tate asked playfully.

"There's an activated Tower in the Mountain Sector. We need to go."

The two jumped into the Data Stream and headed for the Mountain Sector.

‡‡‡‡

Zia was looking through the files on the computer she found tons of programs but she was looking for something that made sense. Zia found the vehicles and minimized that folder. She opened another file and the program "Big Fat Cheese Head" was in the folder. As she looked at it she remembered something from the book series.

_Belle was at the supercomputer when she saw a file called Big Fat Cheese Head. She asked Amber about it._

"_It's just an inside joke between Jean and me. It's actually the Self Virtualization Program. It will virtualize anything into the Mountain Sector."_

Zia set the program up to virtualize her and the three vehicles. A timer appeared on the screen.

00:01:13:00

And started counting down. "Anthea, I'm about to virtualize myself. See you in the Mountain Sector."

Zia went to the Lift and down to the Scanner room. She got into the scanner and waited. 30 seconds later, Zia dropped into the Mountain Sector and watched as the Overboard, the Overwing, and the Overbike materialized in front of her.

‡‡‡‡‡

Will stood at the front of the class room protecting Lily, Winnie, Katelyn, and Franz when the school started to collapse.

‡‡‡‡

Zia didn't have to wait long. Zia looked at the surroundings. A fog covered the peaks of the purple mountains and the Digital Sea. She was on a platform cross roads when Tate and Anthea ran to Zia looking confused.

"How did you get here and what's up with the vehicles?" Tate asked as he admired the Overbike.

"Big Fat Cheese Head." Zia replied "It's the Self Virtualization Program that I found on the supercomputer. Now about the vehicles, Tate, the Overbike was your dad's, the Overwing was your mother's, and the Overboard was my dad's. Anthea your mom normally rode with someone. However this time it won't be the case. The Overwing is yours."

"I don't need it." Anthea said. "But thank you anyway. So where is the activated Tower?" Anthea asked.

"Follow me." Zia said as she hopped onto her father's old vehicle and took off.

The Tate jumped onto the Overbike and Anthea swiped her hand over the star bracelet and her wings appeared. Tate and Anthea followed Zia towards the Tower.

‡‡‡‡

Will had managed to get Franz to wake up and all five of them ran out into the hallway. Will saw a fire ax hanging on the wall in a case. He used his elbow to break the Plexiglas and grabbed the ax and swung at the nearest vine.

"We need to get out of here. The whole school will collapse with us inside it."

"There's an entrance to the sewers through the boiler room. We will be safe there and we can make it to the Factory." Franz said weakly.

"What's going on? What Factory? And what's a Lyoko?" Lily whined to her older brother.

Will took a deep breath as he swung again. "A virus named X.A.N.A. activated a tower in a parallel world called Lyoko. The Factory contains the entrance to that world. We, Franz, Anthea, Zia, Tate, and I go into Lyoko and deactivate the tower."

Will took off down the hall clearing a path as he went with the others closely behind him.

‡‡‡‡

Back on Lyoko, they made it to the tower but it was being guarded by three monsters, two Bloks and a Megatank. The Bloks spotted them first. Their bodies spun around and stopped at the laser side. They charged up their attacks and fired at Zia. Zia flew higher and missed the shots. The shots hit Anthea in the chest and her wings disappeared. Zia dove and caught her best friend. She set her down behind a coupled of rocks and went to rejoin the battle. Tate threw the Tessen fans at the Bloks, one hit and the other missed. As both came back the Megatank opened his shell and charged its attack.

‡‡‡‡

William ran through the door leading to the boiler room when the ceiling collapsed separating him from the others. After checking to make sure the others were alright he ran through the boiler room, threw the door open and sprinted down the sewer to his skateboard. It took him 7 minutes to get from the boiler room to the bridge. Will swung down the rope and went the Lift and down to the Lab. He went to the computer and threw the earpiece in.

‡‡‡‡

"You guys alright?" Wills voice thundered.

"No, we need help. We are facing a Megatank." Zia said as she jumped off her Overboard the red laser hit the board and it devirtualized. "Look for the file called Big Fat Cheese Head. It will bring you to Lyoko."

Will activated the program and went down to the Scanner Room. Within 45 seconds he found himself dropping into the Mountain Sector. He found the Overwing but decided not to use it. He felt confident that he was faster than the vehicle. The only thing that worried him was that he had no idea where is Zweihander was.

"Super Smoke!" Said Will and he raced across the Mountain Sector at top speeds to help his friends.

‡‡‡‡

Tate's weapons were in sword mode as he sprinted to the Megatank's attack. It was aiming right for Zia. Zia fired an arrow at the Blok. It hit and the Blok disappeared. As Tate reached Zia, he managed to shove her out of the way, and was devirtualized before Zia could turn around. Zia fired the last 9 arrows but the Megatank closed itself off from the attack. The arrows bounced harmlessly off its shell.

Will reformed and took charge.

"Anthea hit me with an Energy Field."

"What? No, I'm not gonna hit you."

"Anthea Maya Belpois hit me as soon as he opens again."

"How many times have I told you to never use my full name?"

"Guys, I'm out of arrows." Zia called out.

"Anthea. Maya. Belpois." Will taunted.

Anthea was fuming. She charged her Energy Field as the Megatank opened up once again and started charging another attack. Will, still weaponless, prayed that his plan would work. Anthea threw her attack straight at William.

In a flash of black smoke Will's Zweihander appeared in his hand and absorbed Anthea's attack. Will spun around, shouted "ENERGY BLADE!", and swung his blade down towards the Megatank. A smoky pink blast erupted from the Zweihander and slammed into the eye of X.A.N.A. The Megatank split in half and devirtualized.

"Go, Princess." Will nodded his head towards the red Tower.

Anthea ran past Will muttering "Not you too."

‡‡‡‡

Franz hovered over the three 5th grade girls as best he could. A large sharp piece of rebar was about to snap loose. The rubble from the school being crushed trapped them.

‡‡‡‡

Anthea reached the tower and went in. She went to the center of the platform. And rose to the upper platform.

‡‡‡‡

The rebar fell to the earth right above Franz. Franz was waiting for the impact but it never came. He looked up and saw it suspended in midair. It was mere centimeters away from piercing his skin and impaling his heart. Suddenly a bright light swallowed him and reversed time.

‡‡‡‡

Zia and Tate, who was carrying Anthea, were walking through the sewers towards the Factory. Zia was going to go to Lyoko in Tate's place this time. Anthea had enough energy to climb the latter out of the sewers on the bridge when she turned transparent but moments later turned solid again. "Guys, not to rush you or anything but I really need to get back to Lyoko." Anthea called down the manhole. After Tate and Zia climbed onto the bridge, Tate picked Anthea up and hurried to the scanner room. Tate met up with Franz and Will as soon as Anthea and Zia were in the scanners. "Scanner Anthea, Scanner Zia, Transfer Zia, Transfer Anthea. Virtualization."

"So what is gonna happen now?" Tate asked.

"We go to Carthage. That's were Code: Earth resides." Anthea responded.

Zia piped up, "I don't think we should go to Sector 5 just yet."

"Why not?" Anthea asked.

Zia explained. "Because we are all new here. We can barely keep the group together. I mean Will had no idea how to summon his weapon. And he had to make you mad in order for his ultimate attack to go through. We got lucky. Tate and Will have abilities that they can barely control. You can barely aim, Franz need to figure out how to use the programs and figure out the coded programs on the Supercomputer. I need to work on my shield and aim. And the last thing: I know little about Carthage. It was _just_ revealed in the last _Diary of the Virtual _Warriors book that Amber regained her memory, making her fully human. There is a timer down there with powerful creatures guarding it and the room is always shifting. We are not experienced enough or strong enough to go down there. Let's train on Lyoko for say a minimum of one month and then go down."

"ONE MONTH?!" Anthea exasperated. "You mean I'm stuck here for one month?"

"I'm saying one month because the rest of us still have school and homework and other school related activities and we still need to sleep."

"Fine. I will give us 20 days to train. But come the 21st day I'm going to Sector 5 with or without you guys. Even if I have to hack into the supercomputer from this side."

"Deal." Zia said. "Sound like a plan to the rest of you?"

"Yeah." The three boys agreed as there answer rumbled across the Ice Sector.

"Alright Zia, help me get to the Ice Sector's Way Tower and then you can go back to Earth."

"Hey Franz, can you materialize the Overboard and Overwing for us?" Zia asked?

"Coming right up."

The two vehicles materialized.

Zia jumped on the Overboard and said "Come on Princess; let's get you to the Way Tower."

2 Krabs and a one Blok later, the girls reached the Way Tower.

"Hey Anthea, mind giving me a hand?" Zia asked.

"Sure."

Anthea charged up her Energy Field and hit Zia with 2 shots and watched as she vanished from Lyoko. Anthea turned around and entered the tower and rose to the upper platform. "Let's get to work." She said as the screen came into existence.

**Please Read and Review.**

**Book Three is on its way.**


	4. Book 3: XANA, Take the Wheel

**Hey All, Sorry this took so long. The original book three was gonna skip the 20 days and go directly to the day when the warriors go to Sector 5, but I decided to write this instead. I couldn't think of a lot to write about without doing a ton of research on the driving laws in France. I said something in my profile that I want this series to be as accurate to the original series as I can get. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Code Lyoko. **

Code Lyoko: the Next Generation

Book 3: X.A.N.A., Take the Wheel

"Hey Franz, I need help in math. I need to pass my upcoming exam. Oh, and is your sister still sick?"

It had been 8 days since Anthea was sent into Lyoko and everyone had been asking about her. The only upside to Anthea living on Lyoko was being able to sense the pulsations.

Franz turned around and saw 9th grader Dominique Galloway running up to him. "Yes Dom, my sister is still sick. However, I can help you." Franz looked at the strawberry blond, round faced, button-nosed American girl. His heart was pounding in his chest. "So I got a little time before my first drive in Driver's Ed. What are you having problems with?"

Dom pulled out her math homework and Franz helped her along. In the back of his mind he thought _"Ok Franz, you can do this. Don't embarrass yourself in front of your crush. Wow, she smells like strawberries."_

"Are..Are." Franz cleared his throat and tried again. "Are you wearing perfume or is that your shampoo?"

"Oh, it's a little of both really. Before my mother passed she wore strawberry scents all the time. The smell of her perfume always relaxes me when I get upset. And I don't know why I'm telling you all of this. I mean I think you're cute especially when your hair turns pink and all and I'd really like to go on a da…" Dom suddenly realized that she was rambling and what she just said.

"Pick you up at say 7 tonight? It is Saturday."

Dom nodded trying to cool her blushing cheeks.

Franz glanced at his watch_. "9:58_. Hey Dom I gotta go. First drive and all, but I will see you tonight_"_

He picked up his bag and headed for the parking lot.

‡‡‡‡

"Yes, I found it. Now let's enter the code." Anthea was in the Mountain Sector's Way Tower looking for a way into Carthage.

S-C-I-P-I-O

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Anthea slammed her fists down on the hovering screen. "Why can't I access the Transport Orb from this side? Come on Anthea, you are the daughter of two computer geniuses you can do this."

Anthea was about to try and bypass the supercomputer again when she felt very faint pulsations. "OH, COME ON! Can't a girl hack into a supercomputer in peace?"

Anthea jumped down from the upper platform, off the lower platform, and into the Data Stream.

‡‡‡‡

"Ok Stern, ease off the break and onto the gas." Jim Morales instructed with his foot hovering over the chicken break. "Dunbar, Belpois, pay attention. You're going to need to know this when you face the dangers of the road."

Tate drove for the required one hour before Jim had him stop and switch with Franz. Franz stumbled his way through the first fifteen minutes of his drive before the dashboard sparked with electricity. The gas petal left his foot and sped the car up.

‡‡‡‡

Anthea landed gracefully on the platform and poked her head out of the tower. Strong pulsations thundered across the dry, sandy world of the Desert Sector. "Ok, should I stay here or go and make my way towards the activated Tower?"

Anthea made her decision and started running across the barren sector.

‡‡‡‡‡

"SLOW DOWN BELPOIS! YOU'RE GOING TOO FAST! WAAAAA! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH THE BREAKS!" Jim yelled as he slammed his foot down on the chicken break several times.

"Jim my feet aren't even on the petals."

Tate and William were tried the doors and windows with little luck.

"Will, check the blue iPad in my bag see if there is an activated tower. Tate, call Zia."

Both boys jumped into action.

‡‡‡‡

Zia was on her bed petting Cleo and reading her Ulrich Stern novel. "What!? X.A.N.A. possesses Amber and forces her to delete the Forest Sector? That is so uncool."

Her cell phone buzzed on the bed. "Hello….WHAT?...Ok, I'm on my way."

Zia jumped off her bed put her shoes on and ran out of the room.

‡‡‡‡

Anthea was under heavy fire her only saving grace was the large rock wall she sang into existence. The attackers were two Tarantulas. "_Someone please help!"_ she thought.

‡‡‡‡‡

"Ok, Zia is headed for the Factory." Tate said as he closed his phone. "Have you figured out where X.A.N.A. is taking us?"

"Yeah, the Power Plant. We got to try and get out of here." Will said.

"I wouldn't if I were you. We are going 128 kilometers per hour (80 MPH)." Franz said. "You could get seriously injured. Let's just hope Zia can make it to Lyoko and help deactivate the Tower."

"What in the world are you boys talking about? You sound just like your parents, although I'd rather not talk about that."

Tate and Will tried to explain.

‡‡‡‡

Anthea was so focused on the creatures behind the rock wall; she didn't notice the Tarantula sneaking up behind her. It fired its laser and hit Anthea square in the back. She let out a little cry of pain and dropped to the ground. The Tarantula decided to charge its attack and fired its shot.

"SHEILD!" Zia cried and crossed her arms. A small purple shield appeared and the laser bounced off. "Laser Arrow!"

The arrow sliced its way through the Tarantula causing it to fall apart before devirtualizing. "Miss me Princess?" Zia teased.

"You have incredible timing. Let's take care of the others." said Anthea as she charged an Energy Field. She shot her Energy Field at the one of the Tarantulas. She missed.

Zia climbed up the wall and flipped over it firing an arrow as she landed. It hit one of them and it shuttered before breaking into pieces. Anthea threw another Energy Field and hit the last Tarantula.

"Hop on, Prin..." Zia was cut off.

"I swear Zia Della Robbia, if you finish that sentence, I _will_ devirtualize you."

"Cess." Zia teased. "You can't devirtualize me; I'm the only one you have. The other warriors are trapped in a car." Zia's eyes got wide as she realized what she said. "Crap! We gotta go. The others are trapped in a X.A.N. car and its heading towards the power plant in Paris."

Anthea hopped on Zia's Overboard wrapped her arms around her best friend's naked waist and together they zoomed off towards the tower.

‡‡‡‡

Everyone had somewhat calmed down and to everyone's surprise the car was driving pretty smoothly. X.A.N.A. had taken to changing the traffic lights so he could pass without interruption. The only thing that was annoying everyone was the 10 or so police cars following them with their sirens wailing.

"We have about 6 minutes before we hit the plant." Will said as they turned another corner.

"The girls need to hurry." Franz said.

‡‡‡‡

Zia and Anthea reached the tower and Zia groaned.

"Seriously? Megatanks? It figures it's gotta be Megatanks. Ok, here's the battle plan, I'm gonna go in the front you fly around back and into the tower."

"Ok."

Zia jumped off the Overboard and started running on all fours. The Megatanks spotted her and rolled forward. They opened up and started to charge their attacks. They fired and Zia managed to dodge the double attack. Anthea tried to sneak around the battle but one of the Megatanks spotted her closed up and rolled forward. Anthea knew that she couldn't create while in the air so she sacrificed the Overboard advantage and jumped off and tumbled onto the ground.

‡‡‡‡

X.A.N.A. pushed the break down and made the car go faster plowing through the fence that blocked access to the Power Plant.

‡‡‡‡

Anthea ran to the edge of the platform. She could see the Digital Sea below. She turned around and sank to her knees, folded her hands, lifted her head, and sang. The Megatank rolled through the half completed wall Anthea was trying to create. Seconds later the wall was finished. It curved so the only way out was off the edge. The Megatank charged and fired its laser at the wall the force of the impact shattered the wall but knocks the Megatank off the edge taking Anthea with it. Moments later a beam of white light shot up from where the monster had fallen.

"ANTHEA!" Zia yelled firing an arrow right into the Eye of X.A.N.A. killing the Megatank.

"ANTHEA! WHY? WHY DID SHE HAVE TO GO DO SOMETHING SO STUPID?"

"Excuse me? I am not stupid by any means. But I'm touched that you would miss me."

Zia turned around and saw Anthea hovering, her pink wings keeping her airborne.

‡‡‡‡

The car slammed into the main transformer. Jim and Franz hit the air bags. Will and Tate hit the back of the front seats and knocking everyone out.

A few minutes later, a white bubble appeared and reversed time.

‡‡‡‡

Franz stood near the park bench where he and Dominique worked on her math homework. He had a red rose in his hand.

"Hey Franz, I need help in math. I need to pass my upcoming exam. Oh, and is our sister still sick?"

"Yes, Anthea is still sick. I'll help you out before my drive."

"Great! Thanks!" it was then that Dom noticed the rose. "Oh, I'm sorry Franz, are you waiting for someone?"

"Not anymore."

Dom looked at Franz in confusion.

"A little birdy told me you have a crush on me."

"W…wh…wh…what?" Dom stuttered as her cheeks started to turn red.

"They said something about how you think my hair turning pink in the sunlight is kind of cute."

"I…I…I never…" Dom tried to say while her blushing cheeks became brighter.

"Don't deny it Dominique Galloway. I've seen the way you act around me. So I'll tell you what, there is a new movie playing in town. I'll pick you up at 7." Franz said before giving Dom the rose.

Franz started to walk away but stopped momentarily by Dom and whispered in her ear. "By the way, I love the accent and the perfume." Before walking away and leaving the stunned, blushing, American girl behind.

‡‡‡‡

**Ok guys, after reading a few romantic fanfics I had to write a small one as well. I do have a small list of X.A.N.A. attacks but I can't figure out which one to do next. Anyway I am gonna start on Book 4 tomorrow.**

**Please Read and Review. **


	5. Book 4: Becoming Atlas

***Note: I apologize in advance. This chapter may be very crappy. This chapter is a filler. As I stated in chapter 3 I am just doing short stories to fill in the 20 days in between chapter 2 and chapter 5.**

Code Lyoko: the Next Generation

Book 4: Becoming Atlas

Zia Della Robbia was running through the park of Kadic Academy and as usual she had rock music blaring through her ear buds. The school physicals were today and this time she was determined to pass it. Last semester, Zia got into trouble for being a little over weight. She wondered why she had weight problems when Yolanda explained the metabolisms of Odd and Sam canceled each other out. She had Odd's stomach but Sam's metabolism, which burned food at a slightly lower rate than Odd's.

As her favorite rock came on over Zia's headphones, she closed her eyes and when she opened them she was imagining she was fighting on Lyoko. She was facing off against two Krabs and a few Kankrelats in the Forest Sector. She fired an arrow at the first Kankrelat. It shuttered and exploded. Zia got a running leap and summersaulted over the first Krab. As she flew over the Krab's weak spot she fired a second arrow. The Krab devirtualized. Zia spun around and fired three more arrows. The arrows killed the last three Kankrelats. She then ran and jumped up onto the last Krab. She fired the arrow and as the song ended the Krab devirtualized.

Zia blinked once more and Lyoko dissolved. She was doubled over at the edge of the park and watched her breath form ice crystals in the air as she tried to catch it. She heard the heavy footsteps of someone behind her. She didn't even need to look to figure out who it was. There was only one other person at Kadic who would be up at 5:30 in the morning. Zia and Tate had special permission to be up before everyone else on a school day to run since Tate and her ranked first and second in Track and Field.

"Good morning, Tate."

"Morning, Zia." Tate replied.

Zia looked up in time to see Tate remove a backpack from his shoulders and waist.

"How much today?" Zia asked

"About 200."

"Didn't Nurse Yolanda tell you to stop running with weights?" Zia asked.

"Yes. But I can handle the pressure."

"I won't tell Nurse Yolanda but you gotta lighten your load. You are already the fastest person in the school."

"Go ahead and tell if you want. She is gonna find out today anyway."

"What do you mean?" Zia asked.

Tate lifted up his shirt and showed Zia his back. She gasped as when she saw. old yellowing bruises covering his back. He lowered his shirt and picked the heavy backpack up and started walking to the dorms.

"Tatsuyoshi Ulrich Stern, you need to stop carrying weights on your back when you run. It's not healthy." Zia chided as she followed him.

"I'm no longer carrying metal weights. I'm carrying sand."

"It's still not healthy."

"Look who's talking, Zia Rae Della Robbia. What time did you start running?"

Zia blushed slightly and turned away.

"3 A.M." She replied in a low voice.

"You need to stop running for so long. So you were a little over weight last semester. It's not healthy either." Tate responded.

"Y-y-you know about that? How did you find out?" Zia asked slightly embarrassed, but more angry at herself for getting found out.

"I'm good at reading people. And you, Zia, are an open book."

"Yeah right. Prove it." Zia challenged

Tate stopped at the base of the stair case and sighed and leaned in to whisper something in Zia's ear. Her face turned candy apple red as she stuttered "H-h-how do you know about that? I've never told anyone that. The only person who knows about that is Anthea, but that's just because she is my roommate. I made her promise not to tell anyone. Does everyone know?"

"No. That was actually a guess. I know about your father's foot problem. You carry body mist where ever you go, and you are constantly spraying yourself especially your shoes."

Zia glanced at her watch and said, "I think it's about time for me to take a hot shower before class."

"You mean before breakfast." Tate stated.

"Um...yeah…whatever. See you later Tate." Zia said before she ran to her dorm room.

"I HAD BETTER SEE YOU AT BREAKFAST ZIA RAE!" Tate called after her.

Tate went to his room, dropped off his backpack, got his clothes and towel, and went to take a shower.

An hour later the halls were full of students preparing for their day. The girls were worrying about what the nurse would tell them needed work before the next physical. The boys however could care less. They were just excited that the physical caused them to skip class for a few hours.

Zia bounded down the stairs towards the cafeteria. She weighed herself in her before leaving her room. She was 135 pounds. She lost 25 pounds between the last physical and this one. She was ready for today's physical.

"Well I don't want Tate to tell on me so I'll eat something small before school." She told herself.

‡‡‡‡

It was during second period that a spark of electricity jumped out of a socket and dissolved into thin air.

‡‡‡‡

Anthea was trying once again to hack into the Supercomputer from Lyoko, when she felt the pulsations. She threw her hands up in the air and turned to leap from the upper platform.

"I've been here 13 days and I can't get a moment to get through the last fire wall." Anthea said to herself as she fell into the Data Stream.

‡‡‡‡

It was right before lunch when Zia was in line outside the nurse's office waiting for her turn. She wasn't scared of her physical but something felt wrong. Her body felt like it was drained of energy. It felt almost like she was carrying a lead ball around both her ankles. She figured it was just anxiety. She put the thought at the back of her mind as Nurse Yolanda stuck her head around the doorframe.

"Zia Della Robbia, you're next."

"Yes Ma'am." Zia said as she walked through the open door.

Nurse Yolanda closed the door and Zia took her shirt off. After checking Zia's lungs and heart, Yolanda said, "Wow Zia, you are looking great, still a little scrawny but otherwise great."

Zia's stomach growled and she put her hands on her stomach. "I'm not scrawny. I'm lithe."

"Did you eat breakfast this morning Zia?"

"Yes I did, Tate made me. Actually I eat more than I should but I'm always running in the mornings."

"Well that's good. Now if you just take off your shoes we will get your measurements and you will be free to go."

Zia stepped up to the wall and got her height. Then it was time for the big moment. Zia thought is was getting harder to breath. She closed her eyes as she stepped on to the scale. She opened her eyes and looked down at the number and cried out in shock. 200 lbs.

"That can't be right the scale in my room said 135."

"This is the most accurate scale we have. It is very precise." Yolanda said.

"Recalibrate it and weigh me again please."

Yolanda turned the scale off and then turned it back on. Zia stepped on the scale once again and this time the scale read 205. Suddenly the number changed 206. 207. 208. The numbers flickered and the eye of X.A.N.A. appeared on the screen. Zia finally figured it out. X.A.N.A. was increasing the gravity. The exact opposite of what their parents went through. The numbers continued to rise. Zia got dressed as quickly as she could. It was easy to walk but hard to run however Zia still ran as far as she could then slowed down to a walk. Finally she made it to Tate's classroom. She opened the door and saw the students straining under the increased gravity. The only one who looked unaffected was Tate.

"Zia, what's happening?" Tate asked.

"It's X.A.N.A. he is increasing the gravity."

"Really? I can't tell"

"Of course. You run with weights. So you can still move freely under extreme pressure. You need to go to Lyoko." Zia said.

Zia took one more step into the classroom when she felt a snap in her ankle. She dropped to the floor holding her right ankle. "OWWWWWW!"

"What's wrong Zia?"

"I think I broke my ankle." Zia said testing it.. "Don't worry. A Return to the Past should heal it. Now go. Anthea is probably waiting for one of us. You're the only one with strong enough legs to make it to the Factory."

‡‡‡‡

Anthea floated up to the platform of the Forest Sector. She ran out of the Way Tower and into the Forest Sector.

‡‡‡‡

Tate took off down the hall and out the door. He was half way across the park when he finally felt the increase in gravity. He ran full force the rest of the way to the manhole. He hopped on the skateboard and zoomed down the tunnels. By the time he got to the Supercomputer, the gravity was really starting to weigh him down. He found where the tower was and contacted Anthea.

"Hey, Princess. Where are you?"

"Forest sector. Its where the tower is. I will need some help."

"On my way Anthea."

"Wait! Don't forget to program the Overbike."

"Already on it" Tate programed the Self Virtualization program and linked the vehicles and his file to it."

The countdown started and Tate ran for the elevator. As he entered the Scanner Tate took the dark blue hair tie he wore around his wrist and put his hair up into a ponytail. It only took a minute before Tate was virtualized into Lyoko. He hopped on the bike and raced off to find Anthea. He spotted her fighting a swarm of Kankrelats on the other side of the gorge leading into the Digital Sea. She was actually doing a good job holding them off. Tate noticed there was more coming. He removed his fans from his behind him opened them and threw them. The saw like blades zoomed through the trees and sliced through two Kankrelats and upon the return trip back to their owner they sawed through two more. As the fans returned to Tate's hand the openings fused together creating handles. Tate put the fans back against his back and revved the Overbike's engine before riding off the edge of the green path. He prayed his dad's story about a flying bike was true. And true to the story the bike took off for the other side. The bike touched down on the other side. Tate jumped off, grabbed his now useless fans, and fused them with the sheaths. The twin swords gleamed as they were pulled from their home. Anthea marveled in the fact that Tate was a natural. He seamlessly transferred from one weapon to the next with ease. Tate slashed a one Kankrelat then threw his fans, fused them and slashed with swords once more. Eventually the duo defeated the swarm of Kankrelats.

"We gotta go. X.A.N.A. increased the gravity on Earth. Eventually he will crush everyone. We gotta get to the tower." Tate said as he jumped back on the Overbike. "Hop on Princess. Which way is the Tower?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW?" Anthea asked

"I was fighting the gravity back on Earth. I'm sorry that I forgot to check the coordinates before being virtualized."

Anthea focused on the pulsations thundering through the ground before pointing Tate in the right direction.

‡‡‡‡

Back on Earth, Will and Franz managed to find Zia. All three were trying to crawl on hands and knees to the Factory when Zia collapsed. The other two stopped to check on Zia. They rolled Zia over on her back and laid down with the knowledge that they wouldn't make it to the Factory. Their only hope was Tate and Anthea.

‡‡‡‡

Tate and Anthea were about a hundred yards away from the tower when two Krabs and two Tarantulas appeared from behind it. Tate leapt off the bike, throwing his fans as he leapt. Due to his time training on and off Lyoko the fans managed to slice through one of the Krabs before returning to Tate. He fused the weapons and charged into battle. As he ran towards the second Krab, one of the Tarantulas charged and fired a shot. The laser bullet slammed into Tate's back.

"Triangulate!" Tate sprinted at top speeds and formed a triangle around one of the Tarantulas. The three shadow Tates withdrew their swords and cut the Tarantula. The Tarantula couldn't handle the attack or the illusion and devirtualized itself. Anthea finally got the courage to head for the tower and ran for it. Tate slowed down and the other Tarantula, who was charging its attack, fired and hit Tate. Tate threw his fans at the other Tarantula. Tate and the Tarantula vanished in a cloud of squares. Anthea was left alone with the one monster she had the most trouble defeating.

‡‡‡‡

Tate stepped out of the scanner and was immediately slammed into the ground by the increased gravity. It was hard to breathe.

‡‡‡‡

Anthea swiped her hand over her bracelet and her wings appeared on her back. She jumped into the air just as the Krab released its shot missing Anthea. Anthea charged her energy field and released it managing to hit the Krab. She charged once more and threw another one but missed. The Krab fired and hit Anthea. She flew for the tower. The Krab fired again clipping her ankle. She landed with a thud near the Krab. Anthea ran underneath the Krab and wasn't paying attention when she entered the tower and fell right into the Data Stream.

‡‡‡‡

Tate heard metal bending above him. He could only guess it was the support beams above the Supercomputer that were bending. If the Supercomputer got crushed Anthea would be stuck in Lyoko forever.

"Hurry Anthea." Tate said as he struggled to roll over onto his back.

‡‡‡‡

Anthea landed in another area of the sector when the world blacked out and came back into existence. Something was happening to the Supercomputer. She had to hurry. Anthea jumped back into the Data Stream. She jumped 3 more times when the computer shutdown and Anthea collapsed.

‡‡‡‡

Franz, Zia, and Will were struggling to breathe. The gravity continued to increase.

‡‡‡‡

Lyoko reappeared and Anthea awoke and stumbled off the ledge. She finally made it to the correct tower.

‡‡‡‡

Zia couldn't breathe her lungs wouldn't expand and allow air in. She started to panic. Her world was started to go black when air rushed into her lungs. She took several deep breaths.

‡‡‡‡

"Tower deactivated." Anthea said as she watched the binary numbers fall. She entered the code for a Return to the Past and a white light shot up from below her.

‡‡‡‡

Zia was trying to catch her breath and watched the ice crystals form in midair. She heard footsteps behind her. it was 5:30 in the morning.

"Good morning, Tate."

"Morning, Zia." Tate replied.

Zia looked up in time to see Tate remove a backpack from his shoulders and waist.

"How much today?" Zia asked

"About 10." Tate replied. "I'm just so used to wearing a backpack so I put 2 of my schoolbooks in there this morning. When did you start running today?"

"Around 4:30"

"Well I think I feel sorry for Atlas." Tate said suddenly.

"Who is Atlas?"

"The Greek Titan god who was punished by holding the weight of the world on his shoulders for all eternity." Tate explained.

"Oh ok. Well I'm going to go get ready for the day. I'll see you around at breakfast Tate." Zia said as she started to jog towards the Dorms. Zia took a shower and got ready for the day. Before leaving she looked at the scale in the corner of her room. She just smiled as she turned out the lights and closed her bedroom door closed. She didn't need a nurse to tell her to lose weight. She was happy the way she was. For the first time in days Zia was looking forward to breakfast.

**Sorry if this chapter is crappy I promise the next one will be a lot better. I am also currently working on two Fanfictions. This one and another for the Manga/Anime, Rosario+Vampire, so it will take a little time to write book 5. Anyway please enjoy and please Review. Thanks**

Paste your document here...


End file.
